Effet papillon
by Chevreuil
Summary: Une chose en entraîne toujours une autre. Ce n'est pas une question de karma, juste les nerfs qui craquent. Les pensées qui sombrent. Et la folie qui enivre. B.A.P hors univers kpop.
1. L'anéantissement d'une vie

A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui pousse les meurtriers à sauter le pas ? A craquer, et se laisser emporter par ses pulsions ? On a tous déjà ressenti cette colère incontrôlable, qui fait bouillir les veines.

Qu'est-ce qui pousse à passer à l'acte ? Qu'est-ce qui sépare, un homme haineux, d'un assassin ?

C'est ce que je me demandais avant. Avant de céder, et d'avoir ma réponse.

Un coup de batte. Puis deux, trois. Une vingtaine. Plus le sang giclait, plus les os craquaient, mieux je me sentais. La réalité se faisait floue. L'euphorie se faisait plus forte, à chaque gémissement de douleur.

La première fois que j'eus envie de le tuer, ce fut à mes neuf ans. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, il m'avait toujours répété la même chose. Que j'étais un boulet, une ordure.

A chaque fois que j'y repense, le souvenir de son haleine alcoolisée, le cliquetis de sa ceinture quand il la défaisait, me reviens de plein fouet.

D'une façon trop nette. Trop forte. Je resserre ma prise contre la lame.

J'ai peur. J'ai l'impression qu'il est encore là. Que son regard vide et fou, me fixe, encore et encore, jamais lassé de me voir souffrir.

L'impression pesante de sombrer dans un puits profond, de tomber dans le vide. La même sensation que je ressentais, quand je me réveillai en pleine nuit, le lit souillé par mes terreurs nocturnes. La sensation de l'attente oppressante que provoquait ses pas lourds, dans le couloir.

-Bang ! Écoute moi bien .. Libère l'otage, il a à peine douze ans .. résonne la voix du négociateur.

La voix me sors de mes souvenirs douloureux. Les flics sont là. La panique remplace la peur, la haine ... Le vide. Je me tourne vers le gosse derrière moi.

Du haut de mes dix-sept ans, j'ai déjà couché à plusieurs reprises avec sa mère. Mon père parlait tellement de sexe, que j'ai cru que ça soignait tous les maux. Une sorte d'échappatoire.

Mais c'était faux.

A chaque fois que sa mère glissaient ses jambes autour de ma taille, la peur revenait. Plus forte encore. La sensation d'être pris en otage, comme le soir, quand j'étais acculé contre le sol, la ceinture martelant mon dos. Pourtant, j'y suis toujours retourné.

Au moins, j'étais loin de lui.

Je relève la tête, et croise le regard paniqué du gamin. Mon voisin. Les cheveux blonds, le visage poupin. L'innocence même. Je me suis toujours senti apaisé, quand je le voyais. Je regrette d'avoir souillé sa pureté.

Il est encore sous le choc. Tout ça s'est déroulé devant lui. Il fixe le cadavre putride. Les larmes coulent. Il est prostré dans un coin de notre studio miteux, terrifié. J'esquisse un geste. Il écarquille les yeux, et me lance un regard suppliant.

Mon estomac se tord. Il me rappelle ce que je viens de faire. Je ferme les yeux, resserrant une nouvelle fois la prise autour du couteau, en l'approchant de ma gorge. Les battements de mon cœur se font tellement puissants que j'en tremble

-Tu sais très bien que je n'oserais jamais te faire une chose pareille ...

Ces mots sonnent faux, je le sais. Après ce que je viens de faire, je suis foutu. Autant lâcher prise pour de bon. Je n'ai plus d'avenir ici. Si je reste là, la société va me bouffer, me ronger, comme l'a fait mon père.

Ma main se crispe sur le manche.

Un dernier regard vers mon géniteur.

Et d'un coup sec, je tranche.


	2. La fin de trois autres

-Ferme-la ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu cris ? Tu veux que tout le monde soit au courant de ce que tu m'as fait ?! De ce que tu nous as fait !

-Mais, Junhong …

-Tais toi, salope !

Un coup, puis un autre.

-Arrête de pleurer, c'est toi qui l'a voulue .. C'est toi qui a voulue tout ça.

_-Mr . Choi, asseyez – vous !_

_-Non ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser parler de lui, comme ça ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Pas de sa faute, vous m'entendez ?! Son père a méritait ce qui lui est arrivé !_

_-Mr . Choi ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de _lui _mais de vous... Ce qui vous a fait vous retrouver ici._

_-C'est juste ma femme .. C'est elle .. C'est sa faute._

_-Mr . Choi …._

_-Vous savez, ma fille vient d'avoir dix ans._

_-Mr . Choi, vous n'avez pas de fille..._

-Comment t'as pu nous faire ça, hein ?! T'as pensé à nous, t'as pensé à nous ?!

_-Si, et elle vient d'avoir dix ans._

_-Mr . Choi, il y a dix ans votre femme a fait une fausse couche._

-Tout allait bien ! Mais il a fallu que tu fasses ça ! C'est toujours pareil, c'est toujours votre faute, à vous .. Aux autres. Hyung avait raison, ça se passe toujours comme ça .. Toujours …

_-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Elle s'appelle Na Yung, et elle a dix ans. Dix ans._

_-Mr . Choi …_

-Lève toi.

-Junhong … Junhongie, je t'aime …

-Lève toi, et monte !

_-Mr . Choi, rasseyez vous, et parlons en calmement. _

_-Elle a fait quelque chose à ma fille ?!_

-Junhong .. On va où ?

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que tout allait bien. Que tout se passerait bien. Mais elle avait raison.

_-Elle avait raison._

-Mais qui avait raison, Junhong .. ?

_-Qui avait raison, Mr . Choi ?_

-Na Yung .. Tu sais pour dix ans elle était vraiment mature. Si tu n'avais pas fait ça .. Elle aurait pu aller loin. Devenir médecin, ministre .. Présidente, ou même policière ?

Tout est noir. Il ne pense plus, il ne peut plus. Cette femme lui a enlevé son bébé .. Sa Na Yung.

-Junhongie, je t'aime .. Repartons à zéro …

-Tu ne m'aura plus, salope. Tu ne l'aimais pas, hein ? J'aurais dû écouter Na Yung, et faire ça plus tôt. Faire ça avant que tu ne devienne folle.

-Junhong, c'est toi qui est fou !

_-Mr . Choi, revenez vous asseoir._

_-Non, elle a fait du mal à mon bébé … Il faut que j'aille la voir. Il faut qu'elle comprenne._

_-_Junhong, repose ça …

-Sors de la voiture.

-Junhong …

-Sors, salope !

**Crack**

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Bien sûr que je t'aime, Junhong .. Mais pose ça …

-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'aimais pas elle, salope ?! La chaire de ta chaire ! La chaire de ta chaire !

-Junhong, j'ai peur … S'il-te-plait, arrête …

-C'est ta faute ! C'est ta faute !

**Crack**

-Junhong, arrête … A l'aide ! A l'aide !

-Tu veux de l'aide ? A l'aide ! Tu devais m'aimer ! Tu devais nous aimer !

-Junhong, lâche cette arme .. Le chien est enclenché .. Tu pourrais me faire mal... Mais tu m'aimes, hein, Junhong ?

-J'aimais aussi Na Yung.

-Bien sûr, Na Yung … Tu te souviens de ses premiers mots, hein Junhongie ? ''pap-

-Elle ne parlait pas … Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup .. Elle n'a commencé à parler qu'à six ans … Comme lui. Tu sais, lui non plus n'était pas très bavard. Mais il était gentil, et soucieux. Comme Na Yung ..

_-Mr . Choi, tout ne tourne pas autour de _lui.

-Junhong … Arrête.

_-Mr . Choi, voyez les faits en face. Na Yung n'existe pas, et n'a jamais existée. _

_-Elle m'avait prévenue que vous diriez ça .. Elle me l'avait êtes comme _son _père, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes tous comme lui … Mon patron aussi est comme ça. Il m'a licencié._

_-Mr . Choi,vous avez attendu le soir, et l'avait agressé. C'est pour ça que vous avez été licencié._

_-''M r. Choi'', vous n'avez que ces mots à la bouche ? Appelez moi Junhong._

-C'est toi qui l'a voulu, salope ! Va te faire foutre ! C'est ta faute ! Je craque ! Je craque !

-Junhong tire pas, tire pas .. !

_-Tais toi ! Vous êtes tous pareils ! Laissez moi ! Laissez moi ! Il n'y a que hyung et Na yung, qui me comprenne !_

_-_Tu sais, je savais ce qu'il allait faire, ce jour là .. Il avait changé. Son regard. Et il ne souriait plus. Il avait pris sa décision. Il allait le punir. Et j'y ai assisté, à son exécution. Toi aussi, tu vas être punie .. Tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait à Na Yung ?!

-Junhong …

-Je sais que hyung est là, avec moi. Pour assister à ton exécution, et m'épauler. Na Yung aussi est là, pour sa revanche.

-Junhong, je t'aime.

_-Junhong -_

_-C'est trop tard._

_**CRACK**_

_** Découverte macabre. Deux corps morts par balle retrouvés dans la forêt, en ce début de matinée. Les fichiers de la police indiquent que l'arme appartenait à Choi Junhong. L'homme avait des antécédents judiciaires et psychiatriques. Sa psychothérapeute a refusé de témoigner, elle-même sous le choque. **_

_**La maison a été au préalable vidée, et le jardin saccagé. Il ne restait plus qu'une tombe dans l'arrière cour, la pierre tombale honorant une certaine Choi Na Yung. Selon l'analyse du médecin légiste le corps retrouvé dans la fausse était celui d'une fille du voisinage, porté disparue depuis dix ans. **_


End file.
